


A Christmas Visit

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Narcissa visits Lucius on Christmas.





	A Christmas Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 11 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'peace'. Written for day 6 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Narcissa Malfoy](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/147101/147101_900.jpg).

Narcissa nodded her head to another witch visiting the cemetery and tried to muster a smile despite the cold glare she received. It was Christmas, after all, and she wanted to do better than last year.

Last year when she felt full of either bitterness or was too empty to do anything.

This year was just as awful, but she wanted to do better.

She walked carefully through the rows by the time she found the one she wanted. Lucius. She took a deep breath, searching for calm, and set down the flowers. She was sure he would've hated them, but that was why she chose them. 

"Hello, beloved," she began. "It's Christmas morning. I missed you. You always woke up first so you could get me breakfast in bed. Oh, that was such a lovely surprise and you never missed one." She bit her lip, imagining him saying _except this one_.

"Draco's engaged." She shook her head. "That boy! Oh. It's too soon, I'm sure you know. He only started dating Harry in February!" She blushed. "Well. Not that we waited either."

"He is happy, though. I haven't seen him this happy ever, Lucius. It's like he's my little boy again. Before all that spoiling and darkness and the war. When he told me that Harry had proposed and he accepted... You remember when he found that lady bug in the garden? He was so pleased with it. And he brought it to me, shy and ducking his head.

"That is the look. Like there is nothing better in the whole world. He's innocent all over again, Lucius. We might have wished for a daughter-in-law. We might have wished he could have found someone else if it had to be a man, but Harry Potter makes our son happy and I cannot wish for anything else."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh, I know. Love like that is fleeting; will it last? The newspapers are flustered because Harry saved Draco from someone who tried to curse him in Diagon Alley and I do agree that it was heroic. It does seem like a match across the stars.

"Yesterday, though, Harry invited me out to dinner with him and Draco. A family dinner so we can get to know one another and he thought a neutral place might be best. He wants to make peace between our families. I watched them, beloved, and yes, I do think there is love there for the ages. It's in all the little things that I saw; the consideration and adoration, the ease of their familiarity with each other."

She smiled. "Our son has found love and peace, Lucius. It's beautiful."

She knelt down and brushed away the snow on the top of the headstone. It wasn't anything he'd have expected, but it was all they could afford now. Simple however meant it was more hidden among the many others, less likely to be destroyed. She traced the name and the inscription under it.

"Happy Christmas, my love," she whispered and kissed the granite.


End file.
